


Caught

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mystery partner is mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 120: Caught.Warnings:Other than the unimaginative title andmystery partner? None.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 120: Caught.
> 
> **Warnings:** Other than the unimaginative title and _mystery partner_? None.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Caught

~

Al yawns, snuggling against the warm body beside him. His mind drifts, cataloguing various bodily sensations like his sore arse, indicating the thorough fucking he received the previous evening… He smiles. 

“Someone looks pleased with themselves,” an amused voice whispers in his ear. 

Al grins, not opening his eyes. “You caught me.”

“Have I?” Warm lips nuzzle Al’s throat. “Fabulous. I think I’ll keep you.” 

Al hums. “Good decision, since I’m _definitely_ keeping you.” 

“No matter what anyone says?” Agile hands caress him. “No matter what your father says?” 

Al moans. “Dad’ll be fine.” 

Draco kisses him. “Time will tell.”

~


End file.
